


Life without you

by Jassanja



Category: The Sign (Ace of Base Song)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja





	Life without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahJeanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/gifts).



  
  


We are foolish in our youth, when we first fall into love. Yet we are so determined to make that first love last - no matter how much we get hurt.  
I was never enough for you. Never good enough.

I was too used to hear that I was a good but that I would be so much better if I would go 180 on myself.  
And foolish young me did the best to do just as you said.  
I hurt myself until I didn’t know who I was anymore.  
And still, I wasn’t good enough. Never good enough for you

But now, years later, I came to learn that it can be different. That I don’t have to bend backwards to be happy in a relationship. That there is someone who does not want me to change, because I am enough.

There was pain when I let you go, but I would do it again. Because enough is enough


End file.
